Hope (One-shot) (Klamille)
by Angelito97-Delena
Summary: (Post1x22)"Había una vez un rey majestuoso, que fue bendecido con una hija para la que sólo deseaba la paz..." Toda alma tiene un punto debil, Klaus Mikaelson no era una excepción y Cami lo sabía muy bien, tal vez ella no era la indicada, pero estaría ahí, para te fic participa del Reto Temático de Agosto "Los Originales" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"


**Título: **Hope

**Rating: **+12

**Sinopsis:** "_Había una vez un rey majestuoso, que fue bendecido con una hija para la que sólo deseaba la paz..." _Toda alma tiene un punto debil, Klaus Mikaelson no era una excepción y Cami lo sabía muy bien, tal vez ella no era la indicada, pero estaría ahí, para ambos.

**N/A:** Post 1x22

**Pairings:** Klaus y Cami

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes aquí narrados no me pertenecen; pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith, al canal The CW, resumiendo: The Originals.

_Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Agosto "Los Originales" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"._

* * *

_**Hope**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Había una vez un rey majestuoso, que fue bendecido con una hija para la que sólo deseaba la paz._

_Pero el rey tenía demonios que le perseguían, había bestias que querían quedarse con su reino._

_Armados con un ejército de criaturas tomaron la tierra, y una había una fuente de debilidad, un hechizo de piedras que debilita al rey cada luna llena._

_Desde las sombras, nuestros enemigos querían atacar nuestro hogar, y el rey tuvo que enviar a su amada princesa lejos; convenciendo a todos de que se había ido para siempre…_

.

.

.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que la pequeña Hope escuchó de los labios de su tía, esa luz brillante que le sonreía cada cinco segundos desapareció de sus ojos, Hope se sintió vacía de calor y humanidad cayendo en un vacío enorme, no se hizo daño, no sintió dolor, ni nada por el estilo solo una pérdida absoluta y comenzó a llorar..._desconsoladamente._

- Beber no es la respuesta Klaus, es una forma de evadir tus problemas en algo mucho más...doloroso, si es que eso puede ser "doloroso" -la voz de Cami resonó por toda la habitación, Klaus de espalda a la chica dibujó una mueca que de muy de lejos podría haber si una sonrisa, no es que no le hiciera gracia el comentario, le hacía mucha gracia pero en esta situación en la que estaba sumergida no era momento de que nada fuese divertido; tomó otro sorbo de la bebida azabache y se giró mostrando su perfecta dentadura a la figura delgada de Camille.

- Cami…-sonrió- Creo haberte dicho que te alejaras de mi, o me pareció hacerlo -bromeó soltando la copa en la mesita- ¿Quién te ha dejado entrar?

- No necesito ayuda para entrar -comentó dando un paso al frente, Cami O'Conelle era una mujer de armas tomar, no solo una simple mesera con título de psicoanalista, era una mujer especial, la única capaz de adentrarse en el alma de Niklaus Mikaelson sin salir malherida, el aludido negó con la cabeza, ignorando completamente la determinación de la chica- Ni tampoco que nadie me eche, sé cuando sobro.

Sonrío.

- No, no sabes cuando sobras, es evidente -abrió los brazos mostrando o señalando algo invisible de la estancia para que se diera cuenta que "él" no quería su visita.

Cami ladeó el rostro, y miró por unos segundos toda la habitación seguía tal y como la recordaba y eso era problemático, de su última visita había pasado más de una semana, no era bueno que un vampiro original se sumergiera en la miseria. Suspiró, el chico acababa de perder a su hija, eso destruye a cualquiera.

- Cami hazte un favor…

- Me lo estoy haciendo, necesitas a una amiga, soy tu amiga Klaus te lo creas o no -intentó cogerle del brazo pero el chico se deshizo de su agarre antes siquiera de que sucediera, el rostro de Cami estaba demacrado, la mueca de dolor que cruzaba su mirada, para Klaus fue como un golpe en ese lugar donde debería estar su corazón, la chica se apartó de su lado, ocultando su dolor de su vista, mostrar a un vampiro original que su presencia es importante para tu día a día es como golpearte mil veces contra la pared, es algo estúpido y doloroso.

- Cami no hagas eso -le advirtió- No te hagas la martir, no te pega, yo ya te dije en su momento que soy una persona oscura, que hace daño a todos los que están en su camino…¡aléjate de mi!

- ¡No puedo! -le gritó encarando le, las lágrimas caían con fuerza por su rostro, tintándolo de una esencia casi invisible, Klaus abrió la boca para soltar una de sus tantas ironías pero fue incapaz de pronunciar palabra- No quiero Klaus, lo he intentado...pero no puedo...ni quiero.

- Cami…-lamentó acercándose a ella con sigilo, como hace un depredador con su presa, con cuidado, midiendo cada uno de sus pasos, pero la única diferencia era que Klaus no estaba observando a su presa, no con todos sus sentidos, Cami, esa pequeña figurita de ajedrez que debería manejar a su antojo se había colado en lo más hondo de su piel, transformando cada célula, si, él también había anhelado su carismática voz, su forma de rodar los ojos, de quitar o añadir importancia a cosas inútiles, si, había añorado a esa rubita pequeña.

Cami era parte de él. Le gustase o no.

Copó su rostro con ambas manos, forzando a la chica para que le mirara directamente a los ojos, Cami, de mala gana lo hizo, sus ojos brillaban a causa de las lágrimas pero los de Klaus, estaban inexpresivos, una vez más la chica se sintió una estúpida por creer que Nik, que Klaus podría albergar algo humano en su interior.

"El no siente nada por ti estúpida, ¡acaba de perder a su hija!", se recriminó con fuerza, casi pudo sentir la hostia que le gustaría poder darse en ese momento.

- Aún puedes irte -le susurró provocando que todo pensamiento coherente desapareciera, parpadeó un par de veces intentando comprender que le estaba diciendo porque definitivamente era complicado sintiendo que todo tu cuerpo depende, ahora mismo, del original que tenía pegado a ella- Porque después de esto…-le acarició el rostro- No creo que pueda dejarte ir.

Quiso decir algo, algo ingenioso pero solo pudo dejarse llevar por las cientos de sensaciones que un solo toque, de Klaus, le provocaba, estaban tan peligrosamente cerca…

- ¡Niklaus! -la voz de Elijah resonó por toda la estancia, Nik se separó de la chica como si se tratara de algo peligroso, Cami hizo exactamente lo mismo, era peor que cuando estaba en el instituto y evitaba a toda costa que algún adulto o su propio novio descubriera que se estaba liando con uno.

Infantil.

Klaus se cruzó de brazos, cuando no solo vio aparecer la figura de su hermano mayor sino también la figura de Hayley, aún en peor estado que su propio hermano, una parte de él no quería pensar en lo peor pero su parte, esa zona paternal le decía a gritos que a Hope le había pasado algo.

- Han secuestrado a Hope.

Hay diferentes formas de alterar a un hombre, y Klaus había superado todas y cada una de ellas, ahí estaba él, echo un ovillo de nervios e ideas asesinas sentado, o más bien, sujetado en una silla, Cami observaba toda la escena en una esquina, no había sido capaz de irse, no se veía con la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para hacerlo.

Secuestrar a Hope. La hija de Klaus cuando se suponía que estaba muerta tampoco es que le sorprendiera en absoluto, para nada, no necesitaba preguntar para saber porqué lo habían hecho, apretó los puños sintiéndose inútil y escuchando palabra por palabra las explicaciones de Elijah.

- No pienso escuchar más nada -gruñó Klaus, zafándose por fin de su agarre- Si ese cerdo la tiene iré a por él.

- No me has escuchado que es diferente -atajó su hermano de forma rotunda- Soy el primero que quiere matar a ese desgraciado pero tenemos que ir con cuidado, es peligroso hermano, y lo sabes.

Era cierto. Definitivamente era cierto, Raphael era un viejo aliado suyo, de la época de la colonización, había sido tan aliado como enemigo y sino recordaba mal la última vez que lo vio fue en uno de los tantos ataques de padre, lo hacía muerto, pero no, esto era mucho peor, estaba vivo y quería venganza por algo que ni siquiera era culpa suya.

- ¿Cómo sabe lo de Hope?

- No lo sabía, pero por lo que veo siguió a Rebekah en su estancia en Denver, y dedució lo inevitable.

- Pues habrá que ver que quiere…

Klaus tenía todo preparado, solo iba a ir con Elijah y con Hayley debido a que nadie más podía saber que su hija seguía con vida, tenían demasiados problemas encima como para atreverse a mover una ficha en falso, se maldijo así mismo, por primera vez en la vida, tener tanto poder y no poder utilizarlo, golpeó con fuerza la pared, justo cuando oyó el sonido de unas pisadas inconfundibles.

Cami.

- ¿Vas a borrarme la memoria?

Astuta- Inteligente por tu parte, pero patético al sonar como pregunta -intentó sonreír pero solo consiguió que una mueca desagradable se instalara en su rostro, la rubia podía ver los mismos gestos que una vez caracterizó su rostro, el dolor de la impotencia, de tenerlo todo pero al mismo tiempo estar maniatado. Duro.

- Klaus hagas lo que hagas, me tendrás aquí.

- Eres solo una humana -comentó abatido pero sin querer bajar la guardia del todo, necesitaba hacer eso, relajarse, dejarse abrazar y consolar pero él era Klaus Mikaelson simplemente no podía hacer esa estupidez, miró a los ojos de la chica una sola vez más, sonrió con dificultad y sin pensarlo se acercó a sus labios; Cami se quedó paralizada notando como el aliento del vampiro se mezclaba con el suyo, como, solo los separaba unos meros centímetros, cerró los ojos por impulso, hasta notar la calidez de los labios de Klaus sobre los suyos, quiso profundizar el beso, realmente quería hacerlo pero se sentía tan bien solo estando así, los dos juntos, unidos por eso, por un fino lazo mucho más fuerte que toda la mierda que había por ahí- Lo siento.

Y ahí pasó todo. Cuando Cami abrió los ojos estaba recostada en un banco del parque, cerca del barrio francés, leyendo, supuestamente, un tema de su libro, miró las hojas unos segundos, frunció el ceño. Algo iba mal.

Ella iba por el capítulo diez no por el tercero.

- Ya he llevado a la señorita -comentó un muchacho que Klaus había obligado, sin pensarlo se deshizo de él con un chasquido de dedos, literalmente, ya que lo tenía controlado para que así fuera, Elijah, que había estado pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos simplemente negó con la cabeza de forma débil, su hermano tenía corazón después de todo.

- Hermano -le gritó desde abajo Nik, llamando así su atención- ¿Dónde dices que nos espera ese cerdo?

- A las afueras, Rebekah se ha quedado con Hayley, está demasiado...nerviosa…

- Bien, ¿le has dicho a nuestra hermana que después de esto tiene que irse con Hope, verdad?

Elijah asintió.

Raphael no era del todo peligroso, simplemente era un hombre que había sufrido mucho por culpa de los desliz de los Mikaelson, solo quería venganza pero estaría tan cegado por ella que no vería venir el poder de convicción de Klaus.

Hope descansaba tranquila entre los brazos del vampiro, mientras este se debatía si lo que estaba haciendo era buena idea, no porque secuestrar le pareciera algo raro, no, sino por estar apunto de tocar los huevos al ser más peligroso del planeta, la última vez que oyó hablar de Klaus fue hacía unos años en un pueblo llamado Mystic Falls, pensó en secuestrar a esa chiquilla, Elena Gilbert para fastidiarle pero llegó demasiado tarde, la chica tenía demasiada protección y ahora, bueno, pensaba coger a la hermana no a la hija.

Un vampiro no tiene hijos.

Alejando todo pensamiento se centró en los ruidos de su alrededor, nada llamativo para el oído humano pero si para el suyo. Klaus y compañía estaban allí.

- Raphael -su nombre resonó por todas partes retumbando en los oídos del vampiro- Creo que lo que has hecho solo va a traer problemas.

Hope Mikaelson era el ser más inocente del planeta en esos momentos, no porque los demás bebés no lo fueran, no, sino porque ella, con tan solo una semana de vida, tenía el suficiente corazón como para estar ahí, tan tranquila, viendo como su familia luchaba a muerte por ella. Hope, con esa mirada tan dulce y profunda se debatía entre llorar, reír o hacer ambas cosas, fácilmente porque era solo un bebé, el alma inocente de la zona, incluso la tierra que estaba pisando acumulaba más pecados que ella sola.

Era un lugar peligroso.

Rebekah tarareaba una cancioncilla antigua mientras jugaba con el juguete de su sobrina, parecía un zombie en vez de una vampira carismática con una forma de afrontar las cosas peculiar, pero no, estaba demacrada en ese sofá, pensando en como su hermano, su mayor héroe cuando era chica, iba a traer a su sobrina. Rebekah confiaba en sus hermanos para esa tarea debido a que uno de ellos era el padre pero eso no quitaba que el miedo a lo desconocido no se apoderara de ella, porque aunque ellos fueran la Familia Original, indestructible había demasiadas cosas que aterraban a cada uno de los miembros y una de las cosas que compartían era perder a uno de los suyos, pasó lo mismo con Finn, con Henry y con Kol, no, no pensaba añadir a la lista a Hope, se levantó de un golpe seco desconcertando a Hayley.

- Vamos.

Sorprendentemente iban perdiendo. Elijah se imaginaba el porqué, estaban demasiado pendientes de Hope como para darse cuenta que Raphael tenía ayuda de un ser más poderoso, pero, ¿de quién?

Entonces surgió la verdad. Raphael si murió ese día, la persona que tenían enfrente era solo un espíritu controlado por algo mayor, miró por todos lados, buscando la fuente de energía, cuando notó que su hermano, Klaus, era lanzado por los aires, apretó los puños y sacó su teléfono, ya después se arrepentiría.

- ¿Davina?

Rebekah y Hayley alcanzaron el claro y fueron recibidas con una oleada de poder. No es que fuera un ataque, provenía de algo mucho más poderoso, la rubia, que tenía mejor control sobre sí misma alcanzó ver de dónde venía tanta energía.

Davina estaba parando a Raphael. Sonrío, eso era buena señal, buscó con su mirada a sus hermanos, encontrándolos al mismo tiempo que la híbrida que iba a su lado, se lanzó a velocidad vampírica hasta ellos, siendo recibida por los brazos de Elijah, mientras la otra pareja, la de los papás veían que su hija estaba bien.

Klaus se despidió esa misma madrugada, tanto de su hermana, como de su bichito, que parecía mucho más grande ese día que en los anteriores, las besó a ambas, mientras la chica cogía su auto y desaparecía en la distancia. Klaus, había aprendido ese día, que había peores miedos en el mundo y que él, era débil ante ellos, sonrío desganado dejándose apoyar por su familia, o por lo menos por parte de ella, sabía que Rebekah haría bien su trabajo, lo había visto en sus ojos.

- Creo hermano que todos nos merecemos un respiro.

- No, hay que averiguar quien nos atacó.

- Davina no sabe mucho más -sabía demasiado y todos los presentes lo tenían claro, Davina los observaba desde la distancia, no es que le sorprendiera que temieran por su secreto, ella no diría nada pero destruiría a Klaus en el momento adecuado, pero no a esa niña, no a una pequeña que no tenía la culpa de nada.

Los Mikaelson eran una familia peculiar, una familia que se había mantenido unida a costa de cualquier cosa, y que ahora, con Hope, todo se había destabilizado porque había alguien frágil, alguien que podría destrozarlo todo.

Hope era la clave para unirles y también la clave para destruirlos.

**_Fin_**

* * *

**_No me convence del todo, quería hacer algo más profundo pero me falla la inspiración ¡por que solo me sale Klamille! Y yo quería una historia de una familia en busca de su luz, pero bueno, ¡algo es algo! Y tampoco está tan mal, ¿verdad?_**

* * *

**_¡Voten por esta historia si es de su agrado, y sino, tampoco pasa nada! jajaja._**

* * *

**_Besos._**


End file.
